Blue Rose
by XxInsaneOnexX
Summary: He looked back down at the blue rose in which she had the other half of her soul sealed in.When the rose withers away,you will know that I am deadHe watched the rose wither away, with a sad smile pulling on his face... Bye my love...forever...
1. The Day of the Envelope

This is my first fanific so please be nice!! I do not own anything remotely Naruto, well besides this story and my brain, and this keyboard and the monitor. Anything that matches up to other stories is purely coincidental.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The letter arrived on a Saturday. She and her friends were at the park enjoying their week off from missions. Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, legs crossed, and arms acting like a pillow below his head. Chouji was sitting next to him, cross-legged, staring at the grass as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world, munching on chips. Sakura, Hinata and she were on a nearby bench, gossiping and laughing. Naruto and the other boys were playing soccer along with Ten Ten. The four teams acted like they didn't have a care in the world. Until…

The owl flew by carelessly, the loosely tied envelope dangling from its leg. It landed next to her, cocked its head to the side, before nudging her with his beak.

"Itai!" she screamed, her hand automatically covering the sore spot on her elbow. Her head wisped around, the long blonde ponytail following in a more elegant manner.

Ino sat with Sakura at the bench, while Hinata enjoyed sitting on the dirt, and occasionally rolling around. Sakura sat at the far end, her legs crossed, arm spread on the back of the bench. Ino sat so she could face both girls.

"ITAI!!" Sakura screamed even louder, "Ino…watch it! You hit me with you're hair!" she looked incredulously at the blonde.

"I'm sorry! This goddamn bird caught me by surprise!" she defended herself.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and got up. With gentle arms, she removed the letter, before sitting back down on the dirt.

"Listen! I think it says something…"

"No…someone delivered an empty envelope just for the heck of it."

"Shut up, Forehead Girl…Dreamer…read…" Ino ordered. She had named Hinata "Dreamer" a few years back, because Hinata had all these big fantasies and wishes, and believed strange things.

"To: Yamanaka Ino," Hinata started reading the back of the envelope, before shrugging, "There's no return address. I wonder…" she trailed off as she proceeded to open it.

"Give me that!" Sakura ripped the poor thing from her hands, making Hinata glare daggers at her.

"Dear Ino…

My name is…." Sakura's face looked disbelieving, "I am…" tears welded into her eyes… "you will…"

"You guy are unbelievable! Give me that!" Ino ripped the paper from the pink girl's hands, who now used them to cover her tear stained face.

"Dear Ino,

My name is Deidara. I am a member of the Akatsuki and also a man deeply in love with you. I have been watching u ever since the main matches when you were twelve. Attached to this is the consent of your parents. You have been sold to me, and you will marry me. I will come to pick you up within a weeks time. The Hokage knows about this as she has her signature at the bottom of the next page…" Ino flipped to actually see Tsunade's handwriting and the Konoha stamp…she then continued reading, "It is futile, and there is no way out of this. I know that it is wrong to force you to do something like this, but for the benefit of both Konoha and Akatsuki, you should comply. Now this letter might give you the impression that you will be nothing more than a slave to me, but that is not so. I shall keep it a surprise.

Again…I will be at your doorstep in one weeks time. For the sake of Konoha and your own life…I am pretty sure you will oblige and come with me…"

Ino put the letter down, handing it to Hinata who now inspected the letter. Sakura was crying along with Ino, holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth, and whispering comforting words in her ear, while Hinata was laughing as hard as she could.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!"

"I-It's perf-fumed! W-With Li-ight Blue!!!" Hinata gasped for breath. This caught Sakura's attention.

"Really?! Let me smell," Sakura's eyes were wide with astonishment and amusement. She bent down to smell the piece of paper, before falling off the bench and laughing along with her.

"Y-you guys!" Ino gulped back tears, "Have you forgotten I WAS SOLD to some man Kami knows how old?"

"You are right…we are sorry," the girls sat around her stifling a giggle, before calming down.

"At least you're getting married, and you'll be treated like a princess," Hinata pointed out.

"We don't know that…"

"And at least he loves you…"

"He was just saying that…"

"Ino!"

"WHAT! I WAS SOLD TO A GUY! THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE REACTED MUCH DIFFERENTLY!"

"No… not that…you touched my breasts!"

"Sakura… I swear one of these days…" Ino trailed off… A shocking revelation just dawned to her. She gathered her things, and ran off without even saying as much as even a pathetic little goodbye.

She ran through the soccer game. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She was laughing through her tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Exactly one week later, Ino was in her apartment, packing. At around six p.m. the door bell rang, and Ino rushed to open it. A tall, older male duplicate of her stood, before leaning in and giving her a full kiss on the lips. Ino just stood where she was…shocked.

"You're stuff is where?" he asked, taking a look around her house. He disappeared down the hall way, only to reappear with two big suitcases in either hand. He went to the door, before stopping and looking back at her.

"Well, let's go…" he said in a sexy voice. Ino melted when she heard it.

"Just…how old are you?" she asked, giving him a –this is a stupid question but whatever- kind of look.

"I'm five years older…to be more precise…I'm twenty four."

Ino just gave a big 'oh' and followed him out the door…locking the house forever more.

OoOoOoOo

So…what do you think of it… I know the whole…sold concept is a little cliché, but the plot thickens and complicates…so please wait for it!

I hoped you liked it!!

XxInsaneOnexX


	2. The Eerie Sound Burns Like Kisses

**Thank you** Free Fall Jumper **for your review, and support, this chapter, and the ones that follow are dedicated to you!!**

**And now on with it! Please review telling me what you think! Flames, critics, anything is ok!!**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino ran down the flight of steps trying to keep up with Deidara. She kept cursing under her breath, before she finally got fed up.

"WAIT UP!!" she yelled after him. Curse her horrible bad luck to get stuck on the tenth floor…on the other side of the apartment building opposed to where the entrance was. She just couldn't believe it. She was wearing a light blue top that covered her hands, dropping at her wrists in a bell, leaving her waist open for the world to see, a light blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, and was decorated in yellow flowers. To keep everything in color, she had yellow flip flops. That was all she was wearing…and he…Akatsuki cape, bundles of clay and weapons, her suitcases, and all that protection close that he wore…and he still managed to out run her…down a cursed flight of stairs. So Ino sped up. She noticed he had stopped at the very last stair to wait for her, and she couldn't slow down.

"Fuck…" Ino cursed.

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Itai!..." Ino whimpered, holding one hand to the right side of her forehead, where it came in contact with the wall. She looked back at a smirking blonde boy. He had just simply moved to the side, and let her crash into the wall.

"Don't shoot daggers at me, you're the one who ran at 100 mp/h…" he gave a small laugh, eyes amusingly taken aback, his hands out in a protective manner, holding the suitcases with only the thumb.

"Men…" Ino breathed as she dusted invisible dust particles off her short skirt.

She left the building first, muttering something about giggling inconsiderate men. Deidara just followed, shaking his head, laughing at how she crashed into the wall.

They reached the bird some ten minutes later. It was big, and it was made of clay: the first things that Ino deducted about this –bird …airplane- thing. After Deidara stashed away the suitcases in the birds beak, he came to help her climb on.

Ino watched him reappear with a sexy, smug smile, as his ice blue eyes danced in delight. He took something out of his pocket, like a little camera, and assembled it to his left eye, which was usually covered by a strand of hair. Deidara intertwined his fingers, and put the palm open for Ino to step on as a push on the bird. Ino gave him a weird look, and touched her skirt. He laughed, them rubbed his eyes gently, before replacing his hands to the way they were.

"Go on…I won't look…" he smiled coyly at her. She decided to trust him, and walked closer, before giving him another weird look, and jumping on the bird with out his help, making sure her legs stayed closed, in case this braniac decided he wanted a peak.

"You didn't take my offer," he looked at her shooting her a suspiciously similar weird look just like hers.

"You have mouths on the palms of your hands," she shrugged, "The bottom on my shoes could have left a bad taste in their mouths."

The blonde shook his head again, and jumped onto the clay bird, patting it on the head. He grabbed Ino, and buckled his legs around the bird, as a precaution against falling to the ground.

"That hurt…!" Ino gave him a small slap on the arm once they came parallel to the ground. He rolled his icy eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, I will never do such a thing as to save your life again, because it hurt when I caught your arm."

Ino giggled. She looked at the clay bird, finding it very intriguing, before she bit her lip and looked back up at him.

"What's the real reason you picked me? Why was I sold to you…we could have met on a mission or something or…whatever…just… I don't know…and you kissed me when you first saw me…or should I say, when I first say you. That's…you didn't even say hello…" Ino squinted against the sun so she could see him.

"I mean I like you. You are funny, nice, smart, strong and hot, but… I don't know…" Ino looked at the sea of blue next to them, before looking at him again. He looked amused, which it seemed like he always was, like he knew more than she did, and enjoyed how she fought her own little mind battles to understand.

"I'm sorry, I am probably not making an ounce of sense…I'll just shut up…" she smiled coyly, before shifting her legs to the birds side, and looked at the ocean of blue with little sea animals taking shape as fluffy clouds.

She felt him get closer, but pretended to either not notice, or just not care. He sat behind her, his legs surrounding her sitting body. His strong arms, coiled around her waist as he rested his head against her left shoulder.

"I don't care what you think…" he sighed, "How weird or how convincing I was to get the Hokage AND your parents to sign, and how odd of me to act as if we have been dating for years, but truth to be told, I can't understand myself. I do things for odd reasons, like I am carried by a force that keeps telling me what to do, and I blindly listen. That letter was the first thing that I did on my own. I feel new now that I am giving my own decisions, and I control my own mind. I feel free, like a bird."

Ino sighed. His words were true…freedom is what everyone strives for, but that letter, he threatened her with death if she denied.

"You threatened me with death…" Ino silently voiced.

Deidara just laughed, "No..that was just let you know you are dealing with Akatsuki…I would never kill you…imagine what the world would think if Akatsuki –the S Rank criminal organization- was just a bunch of guys looking for the right girl. That we were just people with warm fuzzy hearts, not killing devils who murdered people just for the fun of it." He laughed again, "That was just for show, incase anyone else besides you read the letter," Ino thought of Sakura, "but in reality, I would never do anything to you." Ino felt him nuzzle into her neck as he finished his sentence/speech. She felt a warm kiss on the nip of her neck, his lips loosely glued to her skin with longing and passion. As is he savored the touch, trying to remember how her skin tasted.

Ino twisted her head around, her mind all made up about him, and about this crazy life that lay ahead of her. She met his lips; his warm, slightly moist mouth, with her own soft, caressing lips. At first he was a little stunned, but responded quickly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

Deidara closed his eye, savoring her touch, her smell, the way she tasted. His heart skipped a beat, as an eerie sound filled the air.

The bird lurched downward, as if being pulled or tugged. Riding birds as long as he did, his reflexes buckled his legs to the bird, as he caught her from falling off.

The bird landed rather roughly. Both of the blondes were a little shocked by the landing, but soon recovered, and made their way in with the suitcases.

"We're here…" Ino breathed happily, before running ahead, and twisting on one leg, taking deep breaths, as if loving the way the cave to the hideout's smell.

Deidara just laughed, finding it amusing. Anyone who looked closely would have seen the behind the amusement and stare straight into confusion, and something truly terrifying. He could smell it coming…and whatever it was, it wasn't exactly having a doctor's appointment with dinner and a friendly chit chat after words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it! Please review telling me what you think!**

_**XxInsaneOnexX**_

**P.S. Once again, thank you **Free Fall Jumper for** the review and support.**


End file.
